Olvidado por los dioses
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Se equivocaba... Saga no estaba solo, pues ese lugar olvidado por los dioses había encontrado a alguien con quién habitar. Porque solo él había visto favor en Saga, y solo él permanecería a su lado a pesar de todo. - One-Shot- No yaoi.


Las estrellas titilaban calmas con un enorme fulgor bajo aquella gélida noche de mirada majestuosa, pues la luna orgullosa se había posado sobre el cielo iluminando la estatua de Palas, que como muchos años había hecho y sin embargo esa noche parecía especial, como ningún otra, en ningún otro momento por más efímero o insignificante, el velo lunar había sido más extenso y verdadero.

Pero era Céfiro quien iba suave y casi imperceptible estando en todos lados, seguro bajo la luz de Artemisa quien lo acompañaba en cada rincón del enorme santuario el cual había vivido miles de historias demasiados años tras y en los futuros venideros.

Tal vez esa noche era especial, extraña en todo sentido. Nada parecía ya real, nada parecía verdadero. Y la verdad Cloto así lo había hilado, mientras que Láquesis permaneció firme y Átropos jamás cortaría el tejido que aquella noche llevaría a seguir tejiendo. Las Morias estaban de acuerdo ya, y nada cambiaría.

Y en ese recóndito lugar de oscuridad era en donde él se encontraba. Ahí estaba él, olvidado del mundo exterior, sumergido entre las propias sombras de su dolor. Mientras que elocuentemente se negaba a sí mismo. Abrazando su cuerpo, intentado para el dolor frenético que hacía presa su espíritu.

Él estaba en ese lugar, ahí, en ese lúgubre lugar olvidado de los dioses. Donde Céfiro no quería entrar suave e imperceptible como siempre, y el velo lunar de Artemisa no quería iluminar ¡Ahí donde las Arpías ni las Erinias ni las Keres querían entrar! ¡Era ahí donde el fulgor de las estrellas nunca se dignaría a posarse, en esa oscuridad más densa y eterna que la propia Nix! Y Érebo había inundado ya. ¡Más frío, indómito y gélido era aquel lugar, en lo profundo de los abismos de su propio destino! ¡Nadie quería estar ahí, el mismísimo soberano Zeus se había olvidado de él! ¡En aquellas sombras siniestras era donde solo permanecía él, nadie más!

Completamente solo. El más insignificante ser se había olvidado de su existencia. ¿Era que los dioses lo habían condenado a esa eterna soledad? ¡¿Pero que hizo él para recibir semejante castigo?!

… Se equivocaba…

Aún había alguien ahí que permanecía a su lado, él no estaba solo. Y esa presencia quería permanecer a su lado, anhelaba estar a su lado… para siempre…

En un húmedo, frío y oscuro lugar sus cristalinos ojos derramaban lágrimas cargadas con una desmesurada desesperación, llenas de frustración.

Sus manos posadas en su cabeza apretaban con fuerza pues el dolor lo ameritaba, mientras los alaridos desgarrados de tensión profanaban sus delgados labios, que Fobos disfrutaría si estuviese presenciándolo, junto a Deimos y Enio ¡Ese era un espectáculo digno de ellos!

De un salto se levantó de su gélido lugar, su puño fue a dar con todo al ventanal y este formo telarañas dentro de sí, para así volverse polvo por completo de la fuerza con la que había hecho su acción lleno de frustraciones mientras gota a gota la sangre carmesí se derramaba de sus nudillos lastimados y sin embargo ese dolor no era nada con lo que sentía.

Céfiro entró, pero no era suave y Artemisa se posó por un instante en sus ojos que se habían tornado diferentes y sus cabellos cambiaban constantemente. Un dolor por completo agudo le recorrió la espina dorsal, sentía el pecho desfallecer y como si este le fuera a partir en dos. Todo su ser luchaba para volverse de nuevo ahí, a ese lugar olvidado de los dioses, a ese lugar olvidado por él mismo: Las abismos de su propia alma.

Un último grito desgarrador y con ello terminó todo.

— El patriarca necesita verte. — Le habían informado.

Se levantó, vistió sus ropajes dorados y salió de su templo.

En ascenso a los doce templos pareció ser eterno y a la vez efímero. Sus pasos aciagos apresuraban más la decadencia.

Al final cruzó el umbral de la enorme puerta dando paso a la recámara del Patriarca y ahí, se introdujo a los aposentos propios de aquel a quién había acudido a un llamado. Entro sigiloso con brazos tiritando de incertidumbre, y contempló cómo sin esa máscara fría, las fases serenas de ese rostro lo miraban con pasividad.

— He llegado hasta aquí maestro. — Hizo una ligera reverencia.

— Saga. — La adulta voz del muviano llegó a sus oídos.

— Patriarca… ¿A que ha mandado a llamarme?

— Quería verte. — Lentamente y con un poco de dificultad se levantó de su trono como el patriarca y le sonrió. — ¿Tiene que suceder algo de por medio para que pueda verte?

— Bueno, yo creí…

— ¿Has contemplado hoy las estrellas Saga? — Interrumpió Shion quien miró a su máscara de metal por instantes, para volver la mirada al rostro de Géminis.

— ¿Las estrellas?

— Sí, hoy cuando apenas el atardecer comenzaba a cernirse bajo el manto nocturno, pude vislumbrar que las estrellas brillaban más que nunca.

— Maestro disculpe pero ¿Me llamó solo para preguntar si he mirado las estrellas? — La voz de Saga denotaba molestia.

— Se que te dolió que yo haya escogido a Aioros como mi sucesor en vez de a ti.

— No necesita repetirlo…— Apretó los puños con fuerza y eso no paso desapercibido por Shion, que pudo sonreír con una calma que años y años había formado en su rostro cansado.

— Ese era el destino que las estrellas habían dictado para él. Y el destino que han dictado para ti es diferente. Los caminos de ambos serán diversos, pero solo la voluntad en tu corazón guiará al sendero donde deseas caminar…

— Al parecer no fue así. — Dijo con voz quebrada, bajando la mirada, y Shion lo miró paternalmente como si se tratase de aquel pequeño que había acogido entre sus brazos hacía años.

— Nuevas estrellas han resplandecido hoy, mientras que la mía poco a poco se extingue. Saga… — Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras le tomaba del hombro. — Estoy muriendo…

— Patriarca — Ante esto el geminiano levantó la vista —. Maestro…

— Me gustaría saber cómo será este lugar en años venideros, como estará el santuario bajo el cuidado de Aioros, que no dudo que gracias a él, los nuevos días verán la luz en este sagrado recinto. — Shion miró a los ojos a Saga, y esté enfurecido escondió su mirada ante las palabras que el muviano pronunciaba. Sin embargo Shion solo atino a sonreír más, ya lo sabía. — Pero Sagitario necesitará de tu ayuda, sé que juntos serán los que traerán paz a este lugar. El peso del mundo recae sobre los hombros de Aioros, y es tu deber compartir ese peso con él…

— Shion — Entonces Saga apretó con fuerza los puños a una mayor intensidad. Esas palabras estaban haciendo enfurecer su corazón, todos sus esfuerzos estaban resultando vanos. — ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme esto?! ¡Tú no vas a morir aún! ¡No me hables del futuro del cual no sabes nada!

Pero al gran ariano anterior caballero dorado solo pudo quedar inmóvil a sus palabras. No dijo nada, solo permaneció en silencio, dejando a Saga continuar: — ¡Aioros será el nuevo patriarca, él es más fuerte que yo, por eso lo escogiste, ¿no?! ¡No necesita de mi ayuda ya, no necesita nada porque él es un perfecto caballero dorado, y él sabrá cómo dirigir el santuario por sí solo!

— Hablas con enojo, ¿no sientes como te está cegando? — Entonces Shion de nuevo pasivo y calmo se dirigió a él. La mirada baja de Saga le entristecía. El muviano le tomó en un suave y delicado abrazo con lo que sus brazos débiles podía brindar. — Se cuán grande es el dolor en tu corazón, se cuanto te esforzaste y también se cuanto te decepcionaste...

— Shion… — Las lágrimas de Saga ya danzaban sobre sus mejillas, abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto.

— Pero solo es tú corazón el que guiará el propio sendero de tu vida. — Repitió débilmente y abrazando con más intensidad aún.

Y de pronto todo sucedió. Shion sonrió una última vez y abrazo con más fuerza a Saga, mientras él, viejo y cansado, se permitió llorar una última vez. — Perdóname por todo, Saga… perdóname — Susurró con voz casi quebrantada. Y abrazó más fuerte todavía a su pequeño niño, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, con todo el dolor en su corazón resentido, por que había dejado a uno de sus hijos solo. Y de pronto un dolor desmesurado en el abdomen, la sangre se derramó de su boca, una última lágrima. — Nunca fuiste olvidado por los dioses, lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes…

Y abatido, cayó al suelo, mientras que la mano izquierda de Saga brillaba con el cosmos proveniente de su ser. Sus ojos llenos de ira, descontrol y locura se habían tornado rojizos y sus cabellos a un color por completo oscuro se habían vuelto.

El caballero de Géminis respiraba frenéticamente y su tez volvió a ser apacible como antes. Pero reparó de nuevo en el escenario frente sí: Su anciano y sabio maestro estaba derrumbado, ahí al parecer, sin rastro de vida…

— ¡Shion! — Gritó Saga cayó a su lado, lloró tomando con manos temblorosas el rostro entristecido y arrugado de su maestro. Sus ojos que habían presenciando muchos años de acontecimientos fantásticos, al fin se habían cerrado tras los parpados y su corazón anciano ya no latía.

— Solo es tu corazón el que guiará el propio sendero de tu vida… — Susurró Saga con el rostro humedecido en lágrimas.

Pero no duro más. Ya no pudo llorar en silencio ni pudo gritar por más que quisiera. Su cuerpo se movió, y levantándose del lugar, se dirigió al trono del patriarca donde ahí estaba posada la máscara de metal que el santo padre siempre portó.

Shion lo supo en instantes antes, pues descifró en las estrellas el destino que las Moiras habían tejido. Y una estrella titilo más que las otras para después desvanecerse, para después extinguirse en el firmamento del anochecer. Mientras que las demás estrellas titilaron nerviosas, asustadas…

El velo de Artemisa se volvió a un color escarlata, mientras que Céfiro por momentos dejó de ser suave y se tornó violento, Érebo se cernía en aquel paisaje y lo inundaba con su aura, la propia Nix se volvió más densa, más profundad al igual que los abismos de su alma.

Saga no estaba solo, pues ese lugar olvidado por los dioses había encontrado a alguien con quién habitar. Porque solo él había visto favor en Saga, y solo él permanecería a su lado a pesar de todo. Y aquel no era más que la divinidad de la guerra. Para él, el dolor de Saga no existe, para él, lo único que importa ahora, es apoderarse de ese frágil e inocente ser… por qué no sería su corazón el que trazaría su destino, no, sería él quién lo haría, Ares, el dios de la guerra.

* * *

**Nda: **Últimamente he estado escribiendo varios one-shots que tiene que ver con la posesión de Saga. (Siempre escribo sobre él cuando no he dormido y me siento doble personalidad, ja!) Sí, yo soy de las que cree que fue poseído más que una doble personalidad. La verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo de continuar mis fics, este es uno de los tantos borradores que tengo, jaja hasta me encontré con uno de Kiki y Shaka que ya ni me acordaba! xD

Bien, estoy haciendo tarea ¡Madre santa! Y aproveché para terminarlo, espero les guste.


End file.
